spring confession
by karbohidrat
Summary: MikuoRin—Mikuo baru bisa melihatnya; bahwa dunia bukan cuma dibentuk oleh cinta. #(un)HappyOTPChallenge for Lluviere.


**vocaloid** © crypton future media, yamaha, internet, et cetera. no commercial profit taken; CHEEZY, cliché. kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi; (un)HappyOTPChallenge for Lluviere; writing while listening to loser's bigbang.

* * *

 **spring confession  
**

by karbohidrat (id: 4600295)

* * *

Mikuo baru bisa melihatnya; bahwa dunia bukan cuma dibentuk oleh cinta belaka. Deretan kata-kata manis sama sekali tak berarti ketika telah berhadapan dengan realita.

Hidup bukan cuma makan cinta, itu yang pernah dikatakan Yuuma, salah seorang kawan baiknya. Berkali-kali rasanya kalimat itu diulang, namun Mikuo tak pernah memperhatikan terlalu serius. Hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa pedek. Dalam waktu-waktu tertentu, Mikuo justru lebih memilih hengkang.

 _Tahu apa sih si Yuuma itu?_ Begitu pikir Mikuo ketika itu, sambil benaknya membayangkan tentang perempuan yang setia mengisi relung hati dari waktu ke waktu. Buat Mikuo, orang-orang tak mungkin akan mengerti tentangnya dan juga Rin.

* * *

Beda dengan Yuuma yang memang harus tertatih mendapatkan Luka, pacarnya kini, Mikuo dan Rin telah mengenal sejak kecil.

Mereka tumbuh bersama, masuk ke SD dan SMP yang sama, lalu jatuh cinta. Afeksi tumbuh tanpa perlu susah-susah dipupuk karena mereka telah saling memahami satu sama lain. Meskipun banyak orang yang ragu jika keduanya pernah saling menyatakan _suka_ , telah banyak implikasi sayang hanya dari interaksi yang tercipta.

Makanya, _orang-orang tahu apa, sih?_

Selalu dan selalu itu yang Mikuo tanamkan dalam hati. Hingga di minggu ke dua sebuah musim semi, Kagamine Rin menemuinya setelah nyaris sepuluh tahun tak bertatap muka. Ayahnya yang dipindahtugaskan ke Tokyo menjadi alasan mengapa gadis itu ikut pindah setelah kelulusan SMP. Tapi bukan berarti mereka jadi putus komunikasi. Pesan-pesan singkat dan surat elektronik masih sering menyambangi kotak masuk.

Dunia masih berjalan, begitu pula kedekatan mereka.

* * *

Sejujurnya, Mikuo pernah sekali memberikan konfesi cinta. Waktu mereka masih berseragam SMP dan baru naik ke tingkat tiga. Pernyataannya meledak di bawah rekahan sakura. Rin imut dengan rambut pirang sebahu diikat pita. Dengan pipi penuh rona, mereka tak berkutik pada manis cinta pertama.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Mikuo samar-samar masih mengingat seberapa tak beraturan jantungnya berdentum. Seluruh badannya gemetaran, sementara wajahnya bagai dirambati hawa panas.

Dia juga samar-samar masih bisa mencium wangi buket mawar putih dari arah Rin. Dan juga masih mengingat bagaimana bibir semanis permen ceri itu melelehkan senyum.

Rasanya memoar itu adalah salah satu yang paling indah di dalam jejak hidupnya, kendati yang terjadi setelahnya bukan hal yang terbilang manis.

Rin bilang juga suka pada Mikuo, tapi untuk satu dan dua alasan dia belum akan menjadi pacarnya.

Mungkin Mikuo sedikit melakukan kesalahan dengan baru bernyali ketika masuk ke tahun ketiga, di mana sederet ujian menanti mereka. Bagaimanapun, kedua orangtua Rin adalah pemuja perfeksi. Akademis dan catatan sekolah adalah segalanya. Namun ada kabar baik yang Rin berikan bersamaan dengan penolakan halusnya; bahwa Rin juga tidak akan menjadi pacar siapa-siapa. Dan tak akan menyukai siapa-siapa selain Mikuo.

Rasanya sedih ketika orang yang kau suka tak bisa kaumiliki, tapi ketika ia masih membalas perasaanmu bukankah semuanya sudah cukup?

Jadi, Mikuo tak berusaha meminta hal lain lagi. Pertemanan mereka berjalan seperti selayaknya. Hanya saja ketika tak ada satu pun orang yang melihat, kadang keduanya saling menautkan jemari. Ini seperti cinta rahasia yang hanya diketahui dua orang saja, tapi semuanya terasa baik-baik saja.

Bahkan ketika datang waktu di mana Rin dan keluarganya mengepaki seluruh properti ke dalam truk, pindah ke kota raksasa yang mereka sebut sebagai Tokyo, Mikuo masih merasa semuanya akan berjalan sama.

Sebab Mikuo sadar satu hal; kunci dalam hubungan yang seperti ini adalah menunggu.

* * *

Di dalam penantiannya, sambil terus berbalas surat elektronik, Mikuo masih telaten merajut mimpi-mimpi. Di mana akan ada dia dan Rin dan juga jemari yang saling menaut. Kali ini tanpa perlu takut-takut. Usia mereka kian bertambah dari waktu ke waktu, pasti orang-orang akan lebih maklum melihat mereka saling menggenggam tangan kini.

Meskipun baru impian, rasanya sudah sangat membahagiakan.

Tak jarang, Mikuo mengakhiri khayalannya dengan tertawa. Tapi dia lebih sering rusuh dengan membenamkan muka yang merah padam ke bantal sambil memukul-mukul kasur yang tak berdosa. Adik perempuannya sampai harus menggedor pintu kamar lelaki itu kalau sudah dirasa keterlaluan berteriak "kyaaah" bak perawan baru dipepet ke tembok oleh kakak kelas idaman.

Imajinasi kelewat manis kadang berdampak buruk bagi kewarasan, tapi biarlah Mikuo jadi sinting jika itu untuk Rin.

Cinta masa muda tak ubah madu yang menagih candu.

* * *

Begitu umurnya sudah kepala dua, Mikuo menyusun rencana untuk menyatakan konfesi cinta kedua. Mungkin dua atau tiga bulan ke depan, ketika ia sudah menemukan cara terbaik mengungkapkan segalanya. Mulai dari kata-kata yang cocok menggambarkan dentuman di dada, juga harapan yang terus membuncah dalam jiwa. Semuanya!

Dia ingin mengungkapkan semua, dengan cara terbaik yang ia bisa. Pokoknya harus sempurna. Karena ini bukan lagi seperti cinta monyet anak remaja. Kali ini, ia akan mengatakannya dengan cara lebih dewasa.

* * *

Akhir musim semi, tahun ke dua puluh tiga dalam hidupnya. Janji temu berdua setelah sekian lama. Tempatnya adalah salah satu _spot_ paling potensial buat kencan; sebuah restoran Cina.

Mikuo datang dengan satu set pakaian paling _trendy_ yang ia punya. Rambut disisir meniru gaya idola. Badan disemprot minyak wangi mahal punya Papa. Adidas putih hasil menabung setahunan dikeluarkan dari kotaknya. Hari itu, Mikuo berusaha jadi pria paling menawan sedunia.

Rin sendiri baru datang lima menit lebih lambat dari waktu pertemuan yang ditetapkan. Pakaiannya sederhana dengan coretan _make up_ yang tak mewah. Tak ada yang istimewa, tapi ia membawa sebuah berita.

"Aku akan menikah."

Langit biru, awan putih, lalu nyaring bunyi klakson kendaraan.

Hatsune Mikuo merasa belakang kepalanya dihantam palu godam tak kasat mata.

* * *

Mikuo tidak pernah dikhianati separah ini sebelumnya. Kebohongan terparah yang pernah ia terima adalah ketika Yuuma memberi kabar palsu tentang dosen _killer_ yang sudah masuk kelas, padahal kelas waktu itu diliburkan. Itu pun ujungnya Mikuo berhasil membalas sakit hati dengan melayangkan jotosan, pelampiasan rasa keki.

Belum ada yang pernah membuatnya benar-benar terpuruk dan tak menyangka Rin adalah orang pertama yang melakukannya.

"O-oh … wah. Begitu, ya." Berita itu sungguh menohok hati. Sampai-sampai Mikuo bingung harus menjawab bagaimana lagi.

 _Speaker_ restoran ketika itu seolah menebar garam dengan menyenandungkan lagu pop salah satu bintang biduan.

 _Oh, oh, sayang,_

 _Kuterus menanti dan dikhianati,_

 _My baby, baby,_

 _You say, you love me,_

 _Setan_ , ingin sekali Mikuo memaki pencipta lirik murahan tersebut.

Biji mata Mikuo berotasi sejenak untuk mengalihkan atensi. Dari gelas _capuccino_ pesanannya, ke meja-meja restoran yang nyaris tanpa pengunjung selain mereka berdua, lalu kembali pada Kagamine Rin.

Kawan perempuannya yang tersayang. Orang yang menimbulkan getaran dalam dada. Gadis yang membuat setiap serat-serat dalam tubuhnya mengatakan cinta. Aktris yang membintangi sebagian besar mimpi-mimpi basahnya. Yang pertama melakukan itu semua.

Tahun-tahun telah berlalu dan gadis di hadapannya kini telah bertransformasi jadi wanita dewasa. Rambutnya telah memanjang sampai ke punggung dan binar mata yang ia miliki bukan seluruhnya tentang gemerlap menyilaukan yang kekanakan. Dua kelereng safir itu kini beberapa tingkat lebih teduh, disentuh jari-jari magis bernama kedewasaan.

Rin yang ada di hadapannya kini bukan lagi anak kecil ceroboh yang senang berlarian mengejar kunang-kunang di kebun belakang. Dia kini telah menjadi wanita dewasa dengan balutan keanggunan. Sosok wanita impiannya. Selalu jadi impiannya.

Dan kini, Rin bilang akan menikah dengan pria yang bukan Mikuo.

 **CTAK**.

Dilatari lirik murahan ( _baby, jangan buatku menangis lagi~),_ hati Mikuo rontok pelan-pelan.

"Cepatnya…." Mikuo berkomentar untuk memecahkan hening yang tak menyenangkan, tertawa kecil hanya agar suasana tidak canggung.

Lelaki yang sudah lewat dua puluh dua itu menendang pecahan hatinya yang berkelontangan terjun ke lantai. Mati-matian berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

CTAK. CTAK.

Bunyi patahnya begitu mengerikan. Sama mengenaskan dengan akhir kisah asmaranya.

 _Wahai hati, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Kau tidak boleh hancur di sini._

"Kapan ya aku bisa menikah? Haha!"

Basa-basi memuakkan terus digulirkan. Rasanya perih tapi Mikuo tak bisa mengatakan hal lain. Tidak mungkin, kan, ia menggebrak meja lalu menuding perempuan di hadapannya hanya untuk bilang— _hei, kau! Bukannya kita sama-sama punya rasa? Kau mau mempermainkan hatiku yang suci ini, hah?!_

… Yang benar saja.

Dia tidak ingin Rin balik membencinya.

Dari tempat duduknya, Mikuo melihat Rin mengembangkan senyum—sebuah lengkung garis yang sulit diterjemahkan apa maksudnya. Mungkin itu lega bercampur senang, namun bisa juga senyum pertanda rasa bersalah. Dia tak punya petunjuk.

Mikuo pun melakukan hal yang sama; bibirnya merapat, membentuk senyum tipis.

Dia tidak mengerti, sungguh. Seharusnya mereka akan berakhir bersama. _Seharusnya_.

Sebelah _mana_ yang salah dari hubungan mereka?

* * *

Yuuma memukul belakang kepala Mikuo keras setelah pemuda berambut hijau-kebiruan itu menutup mulut, selesai dengan seluruh curahan hatinya. Membuat Mikuo meringis kesal. Nyaris saja ia melempar cangkir keramik ke kepala Yuuma, kalau saja ia tidak ingat harga cangkir keramik lumayan mahal. Jadilah ia hanya mengumpati pemuda bermarga Yukio tersebut.

"Sialan kau," katanya tanpa merasa perlu menyensor kata-kata. "Itu sakit, tahu!"

"Siapa suruh membuatku jijik dengan sok-sok galau! Macam banci saja."

"Perempuan yang kusuka baru saja bilang akan menikah. Dan pria yang akan jadi pasangannya bukan aku. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? Hura-hura? Gelar pesta rakyat?"

Jemari Yuuma meraih sebungkus permen karet dari saku kanan celana jins. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut begitu saja setelah membuang bungkus ke asbak di meja.

Awal tahun ini, setelah melalui berkali-kali perdebatan kecil dengan Luka, ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk berhenti merokok dan mengalihkan rasa candu akan nikotinnya ke permen karet.

Mikuo agak takjub awalnya. Yuuma tak pernah ambil peduli soal orang-orang yang mencibir kebiasaan merokoknya, namun pada akhirnya tak protes. Toh, itu berdampak bagus bagi paru-paru Yuuma—juga paru-paru banyak manusia di sekitarnya, termasuk Mikuo sendiri.

"Ya, paling tidak kau jangan terlalu terpuruk begitu. Sedih wajar, tapi jangan meraung-raung. Ke mana harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki?"

"Tadi sore kujual di pasar. Puas kau?"

Lagi, Yuuma memukul puncak kepala Mikuo. Kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja sang lawan bicara mengerang tak terima. Yuuma telak mengabaikannya dengan berkata, "Bukannya itu bagus? Perempuan itu—siapa namanya lagi? Rin?— akan menikah. Berarti dia sudah menemukan laki-laki yang cocok dan ia percaya. Ini berita bagus."

"Kau membuatku makin patah hati. Terima kasih. Teman macam apa sebetulnya kau?"

"Yang terbaik dari semuanya."

Yukio Yuuma memang setannya setan, ingin sekali Mikuo mengatakan hal ini, namun alih-alih ia justru membuang napas dalam jumlah banyak.

Dengan lesu, Mikuo mengusap wajahnya. Rasanya seperti ada terlalu banyak harapan penting, yang menopang hidupnya selama ini, yang menghilang sejak pertemuannya dengan Rin siang tadi. Ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak merasa bersemangat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…," Mikuo nyaris berbisik ketika mengatakan ini. "Maksudku, aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan kami selama ini. Tapi tiba-tiba dia bilang akan menikah—bukannya itu terdengar seperti lelucon bulan April?"

Mikuo mungkin menginginkan pendapatnya didukung. Sayangnya, Yuuma tidak selalu memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. "Kalau kau menanyakan pendapatku, itu terdengar seperti keputusan yang waras."

"Jadi maksudmu memilihku adalah keputusan salah?"

"Oi, apa kau tidak pernah berkaca? Atau jangan-jangan di rumahmu tak ada cermin?" Yuuma menanggapi Mikuo dengan cepat dan dingin. "Kutanya, apa yang selama ini sudah kaulakukan buat dia?"

"Kaulihat sendiri, kan, selama ini aku tidak berpikir untuk berhubungan dengan perempuan lain. Apa itu masih kurang untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar hanya menyukai dia?"

"BUAHAHAHAH!"

Berbanding lurus dengan ekspektasi Mikuo, tawa Yuuma meledak tiba-tiba. Jawaban Mikuo barusan terdengar bagai lawakan paling konyol. Tak kalah lucu jika dibanding kombinasi Miyasako dan Hotohara.

Yuuma butuh beberapa menit sampai tawanya reda dan benar-benar berhenti.

"Heh. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, hidup bukan cuma makan cinta. Apa kau masih belum mengerti?"

"Kau ini bicara seolah semuanya gampang saja!"

"Jauh lebih baik daripada kau yang mengeluh padahal belum mengusahakan apa-apa."

Ada sebersit emosi yang menyulut Mikuo ketika Yuuma mengatakan kalimat tadi, namun ia menahan diri sebab mulut Yuuma sudah terbuka lagi. Siap melontarkan kalimat berikutnya.

"Bukannya selama ini kau yang bilang jika Rin sudah meraih banyak hal? Apa waktu itu kaubilang? Oh, ya. Aku ingat." Tangan Yuuma terangkat untuk menghitung satu persatu. "Dia sudah lulus kuliah. Sudah jadi seorang apoteker seperti yang dicita-citakannya sejak awal. Sudah bekerja di sebuah Rumah Sakit dan bergaji cukup.

"Dia bersungguh-sungguh menjalani hidupnya di sana. Sementara apa yang kaulakukan selama ini selain bermimpi? Kau belum lulus kuliah. Skripsimu terlantar. Tidak punya pengalaman berorganisasi. Buruk di kegiatan sosial. Dan kau masih protes karena tidak bisa menikah dengannya? Haaah? HAHAHA!"

Wajah Yuuma jelek sekali ketika mengatakan kalimat tadi dan mengakhirinya dengan tawa sinis tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan Mikuo yakin temannya itu sengaja.

Yuuma kemudian melemparkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Mendecih pelan.

"Jangan terus-terusan membuatku tertawa, Hatsune. Tahu diri sedikit. Menjamin masa depanmu akan berjalan baik saja kau tidak bisa. Bagaimana ceritanya kau berani bermimpi menikah dengan anak orang? Dasar orang gila."

* * *

Enam tahun berteman, ada hal-hal yang selalu Mikuo benci dari sosok Yuuma. Pertama, kenyataan bahwa ia tak takut apa pun. Kedua, kalau bicara suka tidak pakai filter. Ketiga, dia jarang sekali merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Sialnya, Mikuo tidak pernah bisa melawan karena nyaris sebagian besar ucapan Yuuma adalah benar. Pahit dan tajam laiknya duri, tapi memang nyata. Fakta tanpa bunga-bunga.

Mikuo melemparkan tatapannya ke meja di sudut kamar. Tumpukan kertas berisi coretan yang sudah setengah lecek, buku-buku referensi yang mulai berdebu akibat jarang dibuka, serta laptop yang dalam kondisi mati.

Tumpukan kertas yang tak terurus itu adalah draft-draft tugas akhirnya yang terbengkalai. Entah kapan terakhir kali disentuh. Mikuo sudah kepalang muak berurusan dengan kombinasi revisi dan dosen pengampu yang sulit dihubungi. Semua cuma bikin emosi, jadi ia lebih memilih menghindari.

Menghindar lalu menghindar lagi. Kemudian semuanya terlupakan. Teronggok di sudut kamar, hanya bertemankan debu ruangan.

"Tapi mau sampai kapan?" adalah yang ditanyakan Yuuma kemarin malamnya.

Sementara satu persatu teman-teman angkatannya menggapai sukses, menyusun kepingan hidup mereka yang sebenarnya, Mikuo masih tertatih di sini. Bahkan jejak Rin pun tak lagi bisa Mikuo lihat dari sini akibat jarak yang sudah kepalang jauh.

Sungguh, sampai kapan Mikuo cuma mau mimpi dan terus lari?

Hari-hari terus berganti, sementara Mikuo tidak pernah benar-benar berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri—berusaha untuk selangkah membuat dirinya terlihat lebih baik. Kegalauannya perkara romansa menjadi hal paling penting dalam hidupnya, tanpa pernah terpikir hal lain.

Mikuo selalu berpikir, itu yang namanya kesungguhan. _Love conquers all,_ begitu kata kutipan dari referensi maya _._ Pada kenyataannya, penafsirannya keliru. Dan hanya berpegang pada satu keyakinan itu justru membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Karena sejak awal, dunia bukan cuma dibentuk oleh cinta. Realita menuntut banyak hal, bagaimana ia tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya?

"Kalau kau ingin dipilih oleh seorang wanita terhormat, jadikan dirimu layak di mata mereka. Modal awal itu bukan cuma cinta—astaga, kaupikir ini jaman purba? Bikin ketawa saja."

Baiklah, Yuuma. Baiklah.

Mikuo paham apa yang ingin kaukatakan.

Faktanya, Mikuo tidak pernah benar-benar memperjuangkan mimpinya untuk bersama Rin selama ini.

Mikuo kalah.

* * *

Langit biru, awan putih, udara yang wanginya masih segar walaupun ini sudah akhir musim semi.

Kagamine Rin berdiri di depan peron. Baju lengan pendek warna _apple blossom_ dipadu celana bahan yang menggantung dan _flat shoes_. Dia tampak mencolok di antara geliat aktivitas para komuter dengan rambutnya yang pirang panjang, disanggul agar tak menghalangi pandangan. Bibirnya manis sewarna ceri.

Mikuo jatuh cinta lagi ketika sosok itu menarik senyum. Namun kali ini, rasa yang merambat di kerongkongan Mikuo adalah pahit yang pekat seperti ampas kopi.

Realita terlanjur membisiki, _kau takkan pernah jadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa senyum itu mengembang._ Si pemilik senyuman, hanya dalam hitungan bulan, akan jadi milik orang. Tak mungkin lagi lengkung senyum itu hanya ada untuknya.

Mikuo tidak percaya.

Mikuo ingin menolak.

Tapi di saat yang sama, dia tahu tak bisa menandingi kenyataan.

Rasanya dia ingin dunia menelannya atau minimal menjauh saja dari jangkauan penglihatan Rin sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Namun ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bisa bertemu sebelum Rin kembali ke Akihabara. Lalu menikah.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Lelaki itu berujar, meski sebetulnya enggan mengucapkan perpisahan. Hal ini terlihat dari senyumnya yang canggung dan alisnya yang berkerutan. Dia menggelindingkan indera penglihatan ke lantai dalam frekuensi yang lebih sering.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Rin bertanya. Gurat-gurat kekhawatiran di wajah adalah murni tanda perhatian.

 _Apa-apa._ Jawabannya pasti _apa-apa._ Mikuo yang sekarang remuk redam. Patah jadi dua seperti sumpit kayu yang tak berdaya. Tapi mana mungkin dia memperlihatkannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Haha!" Dia menarik cengiran panjang. Ia agak takjub juga dengan dirinya yang masih kuat tersenyum sebegitu lebar. "Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa aku sedih saat tahu kau akan menikah, Rin?"

… Kenapa kalau Mikuo yang mengatakan, kalimat tadi jadi terdengar seperti rentetan kata penuh kemunafikan?

Jauh lebih pendek dari Mikuo, Rin mendongak untuk menatap. Mata gadis itu biru, berkerlip dengan jutaan gemintang. Egoiskah ia jika berpikir salah satu kerlipan itu ada untuknya?

"Syukurlah," dia bilang begitu sambil tersenyum. Kelegaan kentara benar melalui ekspresi di wajah.

Ia meraih lengan Mikuo, memegangnya seperti yang dulu selalu ia lakukan. Lengan Mikuo kini jauh lebih besar dan kokoh dari terakhir ia ingat. Ada rasa rindu akan nostalgia yang menyelip, namun buru-buru dihilangkan dalam satu gelengan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Jeda untuk tawa kecil. "Dan cepat selesaikan skripsimu. Jadi kaubisa jalani hubungan serius dengan pacarmu."

Mikuo memaksakan tawa untuk menanggapi. Akan aneh buatnya jika mengaku ia tak pernah memiliki pacar dan baru saja kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai.

Setelah satu dan dua basa-basi lagi, pengumuman tentang kereta yang tiba memaksa Kagamine Rin untuk masuk ke peron.

Mikuo memandang gadis itu berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri. Jarak antara mereka kini tak ubah paradoks. Mereka begitu dekat, juga begitu jauh. Ada dalam jangkauan, namun tak bisa digapai.

Ujung lidahnya tiba-tiba saja gatal. Lalu entah sejak kapan, mulutnya sudah terbuka dan memanggil, "Rin!"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, juga beberapa orang lainnya. Panggilan Mikuo cukup lantang untuk membuat orang lain menolehkan pandang. Namun ia tidak cukup peduli untuk memerhatikan mereka.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Rasanya seperti déjà vu.

Mikuo pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Berdiri dengan berdebar lalu melayangkan pernyataan suka. Bedanya Mikuo yang dulu berdiri di bawah deretan Sakura mekar, sementara Mikuo yang sekarang memilih stasiun, tempat publik di mana semua orang bisa melihat dan merekam kekikukanmu, kemudian diunggah sebagai bahan tawa seluruh penghuni internet.

"Mungkin ini tidak berarti apa pun sekarang. Tapi aku … hanya ingin kautahu saja. Aku menyukaimu."

 _Selalu dan selalu._

Konfensi Mikuo mengambang di tengah hiruk-pikuk stasiun kemudian _ding_ dan _dong_ pengumuman datang lagi.

Kereta Rin akan segera pergi.

* * *

Rin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Mendesah lega kala menemukan posisi di dekat kaca, persis seperti favoritnya.

Dia menaruh kedua tangan di atas paha, menautkan jemari satu per satu. Banyak beban yang kini telah terangkat dari pundaknya. Benaknya memunculkan imaji Mikuo, sosok yang selalu mewujud solid ketika Rin memikirkan tentang cinta. Baik dulu dan sekarang, masih belum berubah.

Dahulu, waktu ia masih bocah lugu, Rin selalu percaya cinta adalah kebenaran bagi semua. Kau hanya butuh bersama orang yang kaucinta, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tumbuh dewasa membuatnya bisa melihat lebih leluasa.

Untuk bisa bersama, bukan hanya butuh cinta. Karena mereka bukannya hidup di dalam dongeng-dongeng manis milik Anderson, tetapi di realita di mana tak ada yang memberikanmu naga untuk ditaklukkan ataupun pedang ajaib berkekuatan sihir.

Di realita, ganjaran yang kaudapat ketika mencium seorang gadis yang tertidur adalah tamparan keras di muka. Bukannya lamaran pernikahan serta titel penguasa kerajaan.

Selalu ada banyak pilihan yang memerlukan pertimbangan. Selalu ada persimpangan yang membuatmu mengatakan memilih cinta adalah tindakan egoisme semata. Hanya dengan cinta dan mimpi-mimpi indah takkan membawamu kemana-mana kecuali terjatuh. Rin sudah berkali-kali melihat kejadian seperti ini. Bibinya. Seniornya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tak ingin jadi yang berikutnya.

* * *

Mikuo baik-baik saja ketika ia meninggalkannya.

Kau juga, Rin, ia meyakinkan dalam hati, setelah ini kau juga akan baik-baik saja. Pilihannya sudah matang dan, ia yakin, Mikuo juga paham.

 _Aku menyukaimu._

Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian barusan. Pernyataan singkat di tengah keramaian stasiun.

Kagamine Rin menyandarkan punggung, menatap pada geliat gedung-gedung yang bergerak cepat.

( _aku juga, Mikuo_ _—_ _aku juga selalu menyukaimu….)_

Konfensi itu masih terpendam, kemudian terlupakan seiring gilasan roda-roda besi kereta.

* * *

Langit biru, awan putih, lalu sepasang merpati mengepakkan sayap, menyongsong semesta luas.

Para undangan riuh bertepuk tangan sambil mengukir senyuman. Pasangan di altar cantik dan tampan. _Semoga kalian bahagia_ dan _kapan aku bisa menikah_ bersahutan. Dari mulut satu ke mulut satunya lagi kalimat-kalimat semacam itu terdengar.

Dan di sini, Mikuo tak percaya masih bisa hadir ke pernikahan gadis yang ia cinta. Sebagai undangan.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **trivia** : cowok yang jadi suami Rin adalah salah satu dokter di RS tempat ia kerja. mari sebut saja Mr. X #JRENG

maafin saya kalo kurang feels. saya emang bukan penulis yang bisa meyalurkan buncahan emosi sedih ke tulisan #sungkem


End file.
